


Bedtime Story

by rromanovas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromanovas/pseuds/rromanovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this prompt "Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met." and then wrote a little something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Little Tracy Anderson-Hummel was five years old and, like every kid that age, she was full of energy. That's why it was so hard for her parents to make her go to sleep. Every night, when the clock striked 9pm, Kurt and Blaine prepared for the marathon.

First, change her into her pajamas, then tell her to brush her teeth. Tracy did those without complaining, but then the real work started: put her to bed. They got her teddy bear and Blaine picked her up.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to sleep." He said, lovingly

"But daddy, I don't want to go to bed! I wanna stay awake with you and papa!"

"We will be with you until you fall asleep, darling." Kurt interjected.

"I don't believe you, papa, you always say that, but the minute you turn off the lights, you're gone."

"What if we tell you a bedtime story?" Blaine asked, trying to calm his daughter.

"Both of you? Together?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Together. Right, Kurt?"

"Right! We will tell you all about a little princess called Aurora."

"But you have to be in your bed." Blaine finished.

Tracy ran to her bedroom and when her parents arrived, she was already laid down, holding her teddy, with her blanket covering her up. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at them. Kurt sat on her bed and Blaine pulled up a chair to sit next to them.

"Once upon a time..." Kurt started "There was a beautiful baby princess who was just born."

"Her parents threw a huge party to celebrate her birth," Blaine continued "but they didn't invite the evil witch..."

"Why not?" Tracy interrupted "That's very mean of them."

"Because she was evil, honey." Kurt answered.

"Yeah, but they should have invited her anyway. I bet she was hurt. I don't like this story." Tracy crossed her arms.

"Okay..." Blaine looked at his husband. "What about a story about a princess who's stuck in a tower?"

"That's sad! I don't want to hear that."

"What about Cinderella?" Kurt said "You love Cinderella!"

"But I already know how it ends, papa. I want a new story!"

"I know which story to tell you then!" Blaine grinned "The story of how me and papa met!"

"Yay!" She screamed. "Yes, please I wanna hear this story!"

"Do you want to start, Kurt?"

"Yes, sure." He cleared his throat "A long time ago, in 2010, I was in my high school's glee club, New Directions, and uncle Puck asked me to go spy on the competition, an all boys glee club from Dalton Academy called The Warblers..."

"In the meantime, I had just got my first solo in that same glee club, and I was very nervous about having to sing it in front of the whole school..."

"I did some research on Dalton and off I went. I was walking down the stairs and I was very lost. Everyone around me was chatting and excited about something. That's when I saw the cutest boy ever and I touched him on the shoulder and said: 'Excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.'"

"I was late for my performance, but when that beautiful guy stopped me in the stairs, my heart skipped a beat. I told him I knew a shortcut, and I took his hand, but I actually took the longest way possible to get to the Warblers lounge." He looked at Kurt lovingly "I never wanted to let go of his hand."

"But eventually, we got to this room full of people, just waiting for your daddy to arrive. He looked right into my eyes and said: 'Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid.' and winked!"

"Then I started singing Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry, and during the whole song, I couldn't take my eyes off your papa. He had the cutest smile on his face. And, in that moment, it was like there was just me and him in the room."

"After the performance, we went to get coffee with a few other guys, but later, there was just the two of us, talking, sharing."

"It took a while for us to really be together as a couple, because I was too silly to realize my true feelings for him." They couldn't take their eyes off each other. A small smile was forming on Kurt's lip, as he relived one of the most memorable moments of his life.

"Daddy..." Tracy whispered. "Can you sing the song for me?"

"Sure, honey." Blaine came closer to the bed. He took Kurt's hand and looked at his husbands eyes.

"You think I'm pretty without any make up on..." For a moment, they were at Dalton and it felt like they were just two teenagers again, discovering each other.   
When Blaine finished the song, there were tears in both of the men's eyes, and Tracy was sound asleep, with a smile on her lips.


End file.
